


Got You By the Neck

by wookiekisses



Series: Day Must Follow [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, But don't take my word for it because idk what anyone considers light anymore, Dirty Talk, Fryeddy - Freeform, Hair-pulling, Jacob's "fighting freddy" fetish, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, legit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookiekisses/pseuds/wookiekisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob's been training Freddy to fight, but he never thought the sergeant's skills would become this distracting. Set during Cinders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You By the Neck

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can blame my Fighting Freddy Fetish (TM) and ficthepainaway for this one. Here there be porn.

Jacob grunted as Freddy punched him in the stomach, the blow immediately being followed by a swift elbow to the jaw that sent Jacob flying into the ring's barrier. Wood splintered around him and Jacob had to let out a breathy little laugh. Fuck Freddy was getting strong. 

"If you break my ring again you're paying for it!" Topping yelled before slipping out the door to check up on one of the other rings. Freddy chuckled and offered Jacob a hand, and Jacob gladly took the help up. Splintered fragments of wood fell off of his shoulders as he stood and he idly noted the bruises blossoming along his back from where the fence had bitten into his skin. 

"Are you alright?" Freddy asked, concern written across his face. Jacob gave himself a once over and then nodded. He had received much worse in the past, and at least he wasn't bleeding. Yet. 

"Just keep going," Jacob said, dropping down into a fighting stance once more. He managed to hit Freddy once, then twice in the chest before the Sergeant was lunging forward and down, wrapping his arms around Jacob's thigh. It was an unexpected move, one that Jacob would have to remember once he recovered from having the breath punched out of his chest again as he dropped to the floor. Instead of relenting or letting Jacob up, Freddy leapt on top of him and starting throwing punches that Jacob was barely able to prevent from landing. Jacob eventually got a grip on Freddy's wrists and rolled them, pinning Freddy to the floor, but Freddy snarled and squirmed beneath him, somehow getting one leg free to flip them once more. He slammed Jacob's wrists down with his arms and used a well placed knee over the groin to pin Jacob's lower body down. To move would be a very unpleasant experience, but Jacob's mouth ran dry as he looked up at Freddy. Freddy's chest was heaving, painted red with exertion and spattered with bruises, cuts, and scrapes from their sparring matches. His dark eyes gleamed with the joy of victory, and his fingers were leaving bruises on Jacob's wrists.  _Fuck._ It was, if Jacob was being honest, the hottest thing he had probably ever seen. As Freddy shifted his weight, his eyes widened, his arse coming into contact with Jacob's already burgeoning erection. 

"Really?" he laughed, a smirk flitting across his features. Jacob shrugged as best he could and strained against Freddy's hold, which was unwavering. 

"If I'm being honest, this is all rather distracting," Jacob said, his voice becoming gravelly with arousal. 

 

 

Frederick tightened his grip on Jacob's wrists, sucking in a sharp breath as he watched the man's pupils expand to swallow up hazel irises.  _Oh_. He had gathered from their past encounters that Jacob didn't mind it rough, but this was new. Frederick's fingers were quite literally pressing bruises into the fair skin of Jacob's wrists, his knee had, up until a moment ago, been pressed dangerously to Jacob's groin, and Jacob was sporting all sorts of bruises and cuts from the fight, but sure enough there was a growing erection pressed against the seam between arse and thigh and Frederick found that more than a little appealing. 

"We can't," Frederick groaned, although he refused to let go of Jacob just yet. 

"Why not? Nobody's here, won't be for hours," Jacob countered almost immediately. He had a point. 

"Someone could walk in. What if Topping comes back?"

"It would just be payback for the five times I've walked in on him and Ned," Jacob smirked, rocking his hips up against Frederick teasingly. 

"Stop that," Frederick huffed, squeezing Jacob's wrists in warning. The man let out a small, breathy sound and fell still beneath him.  _Fuck_. 

"Please," Jacob asked, pouting up at Frederick. Frederick rolled his eyes. The man was insatiable, but the press of his cock against Frederick's arse was rather persuasive. Frederick got up and Jacob let out a pathetic little whine, thinking that his request had been denied. Frederick couldn't help but smirk darkly at Jacob, who moved to get up. 

"Stay there," Frederick commanded. Jacob's chest hitched and he stilled immediately, sprawled out shamelessly in the dirt with the front of his trousers tenting. Frederick went to his coat and grabbed his handcuffs out of one pocket, transferring them and the key to his trouser pockets swiftly. He then returned to Jacob and dragged his nails down the man's chest so that red trails were left in their wake. Jacob moaned softly and arched up into the touch. 

"Freddy," Jacob breathed, looking up at the sergeant. 

"If you can pin me first, you get to fuck me," Frederick said. Jacob licked his lips at that. 

"And if you pin me first?" Jacob asked, cocking his head to one side. He really was clever. 

"Then I get to have my way with you," Frederick purred, tucking a piece of hair behind Jacob's ear before delivering a sharp yet gentle smack to the man's cheek. 

 

 

It was far more difficult to fight with an erection than without one, Jacob was realising, especially when the cause of said erection was your incredibly hot and increasingly sexually frustrating sparring partner. Freddy was pulling all the stops this time, ducking and weaving around Jacob, landing harsh, clever blows that made Jacob, a Master Assassin, feel clumsy and slow. Jacob knew he had to change up his fighting routine if he was going to win, but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to win. Yes, fucking Freddy would be wonderful, but part of him wanted to know what Freddy had in mind. He had heard the clink of metal when Freddy had gone to his coat, which could only mean one of a few things, and Jacob was willing to bet on handcuffs. 

Freddy had never used handcuffs on him yet. Freddy hadn't really used much of anything on him yet, other than his hands and his mouth and his cock and his words. Which, really, was more than enough to screaming for hours. But Jacob had a feeling that Freddy was also catching on to the fact that Jacob loved it when Freddy took control. Jacob was, for someone as reckless as he seemed to be, always in control of himself, and giving that up, mind and body, to someone else? It was heaven. Tying that in with Freddy's wild, possessive, animalistic nature that the man so often hid, and it was enough to fuel Jacob's masturbatory fantasies for life. 

Perhaps Jacob should have been paying more attention, because Freddy was catching his arm mid swing and twisting it behind his back, pinning it there in one of what had become Jacob's repertoire of signature moves. Fuck. Jacob thrashed and tried to escape, but Freddy had positioned his feet so that if Jacob lunged in either direction he would be sent sprawling to the ground. Forward would cause enough pain to end the fun for Jacob, and when Jacob pressed backward all he could feel was Freddy's hard cock pressing against the small of his back. 

"I win Mister Frye," Freddy hissed into his ear, nipping at his earlobe harshly. 

"It would seem so," Jacob murmured, tipping his head to the side to let Freddy lavish whatever attentions he wanted on Jacob's neck. There was a clink, and then Jacob's pinned wrist was being shut into a handcuff and the arm was being drawn down. Freddy grabbed Jacob's other arm as he sucked a love bite into the Assassin's neck and quickly locked it in as well. 

"Jacob Frye, you're under arrest," Freddy growled, sending a shiver through Jacob. 

"Under what pretense?" Jacob snapped, falling right into the fantasy Freddy was spinning. 

 

 

Frederick shoved Jacob onto his knees and then walked around him, dragging his fingers across sweat soaked flesh as he went. 

"Murder, theft, vandalism, arson...oh, and gross indecency," he racked off, stopping in front of Jacob. 

"I-I've done no such things!" Jacob stammered, a flush rising in his cheeks as he tested the handcuffs. Frederick smirked. They were actually locked. He held up the key. 

"See, but I've got the key to those cuffs, so unless you can convince me to let you go...you're going in Frye." Jacob's eyes widened and he stopped fighting the cuffs. 

"A-and how could I convince you s-sir?" Jacob stammered. A blush was staining his face, his neck, spreading down into his chest and making every bruise and tattoo stand out like beacons. It was fucking beautiful. Frederick stepped up into Jacob's space and caught Jacob's chin in his hand. 

"Aren't you supposed to be the one figuring this out?" 

Jacob moaned softly and then ducked his head to press a kiss to Frederick's palm. 

"I-I'll let you f-fuck me," Jacob started, licking at Frederick's hand. "Let you pin me to a table and take me like the little slut that I am," he smirked, nipping at the tip of Frederick's index finger. Frederick shivered but didn't pull his hand away. "Fuck me until I can't walk straight, make everyone I know question who it was that gave me such a beating." 

"Oh the mouth on you," Frederick groaned, sucking in a breath as Jacob slipped his finger into his mouth, laving his tongue around the digit playfully before pulling away. 

"I bet you like my mouth. I've been told I've got a pretty face," Jacob smirked, fluttering his eyelashes up at Frederick. "Nice lips despite the scar. I bet they'd look even better stretched around your cock." 

"I bet they would," Frederick rasped, dragging his fingers along Jacob's jawline. Jacob leaned into the touch and shuffled forward a bit. 

"I'd like to do it." The statement made Frederick's cock throb. 

"Beg for it." 

Jacob met Frederick's gaze, and for a moment Frederick thought Jacob might put an end to this little play of theirs, but then Jacob was leaning forward to nuzzle Frederick's cock through his trousers. 

"Please let me suck your cock Sergeant Abberline," Jacob breathed, dragging his nose teasingly along Frederick's length. "God sir, just...fuck my mouth. Make me drool all over it, gag on it, just...give it to me, please." 

Frederick's hips jerked forward of their own accord and Jacob let out a small whimper. 

"Go on then," Frederick breathed, raking his fingers through Jacob's hair. 

"Can you...?" 

"No. Use your mouth. You're a smart boy, you'll figure it out." 

Jacob sat back for a second and then took the tab of fabric after the button of Frederick's trousers and shook it around a bit. The button popped free of its buttonhole and then Jacob used his nose and chin to push Frederick's trousers down over his hips. Once it was safe, Jacob caught the material in his teeth and wrestled with it until it was far enough down that the trousers simply dropped to the floor. Frederick's pants were dragged down similarly, and then Jacob was staring at Frederick's straining cock with huge, pupil-consumed eyes. 

"I don't know if I can take it all sir," Jacob breathed. 

"Try," Frederick requested, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Jacob nodded shakily and then shuffled until he could take the tip in his mouth. Frederick's eyes fell shut at the sensation and he let Jacob suckle on it for a few seconds. 

"Get on with it," Frederick hissed when Jacob's tongue swiped across the slit, laving up the precome that was already beading there. Jacob smirked up at him and then slowly, so, so slowly, slid his mouth down Frederick's cock. Frederick thought for a moment that Jacob's earlier statement had proven true, that he couldn't take it all, but then Jacob's nose was pressed up against Frederick's groin and his cock was hitting the back of the Assassin's throat. Frederick moaned and took a few deep breaths, calming himself before Jacob could start bobbing his head up and down.

Jacob took to the task with vigour once Frederick was ready, bobbing and sucking and licking with everything he had. Frederick's hands were shaking. There was no denying Jacob had skill, and every time he swallowed roughly around Frederick's cock more precome oozed down Jacob's throat.

"God Jake," Frederick groaned, finally dragging a hand through Jacob's hair. Jacob paused and pulled off, kissing Frederick's hip.

"I meant what I said earlier," Jacob said, his voice more gravelly than it usually was. Frederick's cock twitched against the man's cheek. "Fuck my mouth."

"Are you sure?" Frederick asked, knowing that with Jacob's hands cuffed behind his back, it would be a little more difficult to ask Frederick to stop if his mouth was occupied.

"Yes," Jacob breathed, wantonly lapping at the precome sticking to Frederick's stomach.

"Can you snap?" Frederick questioned. Jacob tested it, and his fingers let out a snap behind his back. "Good. If you need me to stop, snap three times, okay?" 

Jacob nodded and then opened his mouth expectantly, his hair a messy halo around his face and his lips already spit slicked and puffy. Frederick shuddered and guided his cock into Jacob's mouth with one hand, which he then fisted into Jacob's hair next to the other. He slowly rolled his hips until his cock buried in Jacob's throat, but the Assassin didn't gag or flinch or snap, so Frederick pulled out and thrust forward a little more quickly. Jacob's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned softly, the sound vibrating along Frederick's shaft deliciously. After a few more tentative thrusts, Jacob glared up at Frederick, his eyes burning with wordless challenge. Frederick's lips flicked up and he gave a harsh thrust forward, earning himself another moan. Jacob's eyes fell shut again. 

He took that as signal enough to set a rough, deep rhythm that had Jacob gurgling and drooling in a matter of seconds. Frederick tugged on Jacob's hair every now and then, drawing high pitched whines from the Assassin that set Frederick's teeth on edge. It was wet and messy and primal, but fuck if this wasn't Jacob at his most beautiful. His eyes were shut, his expression almost blissful, and Frederick wanted to dedicate that face to memory. He could feel his orgasm coming quickly, the sight of Jacob like this paired with the thrill of potentially being caught, so he tapped Jacob's cheek with his hand. 

"Look at me Jacob," he panted. Jacob whined and screwed his eyes more tightly shut. 

"Jacob, if you don't look at me...fuck...I'm going to stop and we'll both go home," Frederick grunted, burying himself deep in Jacob's throat. Jacob swallowed harshly at the threat, punching a groan from Frederick's chest, but his eyes opened. 

"Beautiful," Frederick breathed as their eyes met. Jacob's face was so unbelievably open, eyes glistening with moisture, dedication and love and lust all carved into every sharp angle of the Assassin's face. "Fuck Jake, I'm gonna...I'm gonna come." 

Jacob shoved himself forward and moaned, and that was all it took for Frederick to come with a yell, spilling down Jacob's throat. Jacob swallowed all that he could and then pulled back, spit and come dribbling down his chin. His eyes burned with satisfaction and want, and Frederick dropped to his knees to kiss Jacob until he had licked every trace of himself out of the man's mouth. 

"So...so good," Frederick panted, licking Jacob's chin clean and then kissing him again. Jacob moaned into his mouth and rutted against Frederick's thigh, whining needily. 

"Please sir...please, let me come. I don't care if you take me to jail, just...fuck, please, just touch me," Jacob begged, his eyes falling shut again. His voice was wrecked, throat no doubt sore from Frederick's forceful thrusts, and Frederick knew that had he not just come that Jacob's little plea would have done the trick. 

"Shh, I've got you Jake," Frederick murmured, deftly unlocking the cuffs and checking Jacob's wrists to make sure that they weren't torn up before he pulled up his own trousers and pushed Jacob onto his back. Jacob pushed himself up onto his elbows and raised his eyebrows at Frederick, who simply grinned at the man and yanked his trousers down.

 

 

Jacob sucked in a harsh breath when the cool air of the room around them hit his cock, which was angry and leaking by this point. Freddy had taken everything he had wanted from Jacob, and Jacob's head was reeling. All he could think about now was the pleasant ache in his throat and the painful throbbing of his member as Freddy stared at it. 

"Please Freddy," Jacob panted, his nails digging into the dirt below him. Freddy nodded and swallowed him down in one quick move, circling his glans with his tongue and lapping up all of the precome that pooled in the slit of Jacob's cock. Jacob's arms shook, but they didn't give out until Freddy started bobbing his head. This was going to end quickly, Jacob was too keyed up to care about making it last, too aroused to be embarrassed if he lost it in two minutes like a virgin, and Jacob could barely control the way his body was thrashing, hips pumping up to meet Freddy's lips. Freddy gently pinned his hips down, unfortunately not blessed with the absence of a gag reflex like Jacob, but Jacob was also a little thicker and a little shorter than Freddy, meaning the man could handle him anyway. 

Jacob knew he was babbling as his hands caressed Freddy's hair, little whines punctuated by profanities, pleas, and utterances of Freddy's name, but he couldn't stop himself. Pressure was building in his gut and he knew it was almost over. 

"Freddy, Freddy, fuck, Freddy," he moaned, beginning to repeat Freddy's name like a prayer. Freddy moaned and then Jacob was coming, back arching up off the ground and his vision blacking out for a moment with the intensity of it all. When he came back to reality, his trousers had already been pulled up and Freddy was stroking his cheek, Jacob's head propped up in Freddy's lap. 

"You okay?" Freddy asked. Jacob grinned up at Freddy sloppily and laced his fingers through the sergeant's. 

"Never better," Jacob rasped, nuzzling into Freddy's toned stomach. He kissed the fair, freckled skin and then looked back up at Freddy. Freddy's face was soft with affection, and he bent down to press a kiss to Jacob's forehead. 

"What brought all this on then?" he asked. Jacob blushed and hid his face in Freddy's stomach again. 

"You're sexy when you're fighting," Jacob mumbled. 

"What was that?"

"You're sexy when you fight," Jacob repeated more clearly. 

"Look at you, blushing like a virgin on her wedding night even though you just came down my throat," Freddy teased gently, tracing his fingers along Jacob's cheekbones and down the bridge of his nose. "Why do you think me fighting is sexy?"

"Because that's when you're the most confident," Jacob said without hesitation. Freddy paused at this and shot him a curious glance. 

"You think?" 

"Oh yeah. It's all fun and games until someone pisses off Frederick Abberline," Jacob laughed. Freddy joined him shortly after and shook his head. 

"So does this mean you're going to avoid making me mad, or are you going to deliberately make me mad and then use sex to make me forget?"

"Yes." 

"Yes? That's not an answer Jacob," Freddy said, but when he looked down Jacob's eyes were shut and he was dozing off contentedly in Freddy's lap. Freddy sighed and began fixing Jacob's hair. He'd wake him up in a little bit. They still had some time before Topping would come back. 


End file.
